


Несдувшаяся королева

by Фереште (Ledenika)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix this reality, Fix-It, Homophobia, Out of Character, Protective Tsukino Usagi, Russia, Russian anti LGBT laws, Russian gay propaganda law
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/%D0%A4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%88%D1%82%D0%B5
Summary: Маленькая сказка о том, как Усаги боролась с гомофобией в современной России... и в фанфиках.The Queen who did not chicken out. A little tale about how Usagi fought homophobia in modern Russia ... and in fanfiction.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 2





	Несдувшаяся королева

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Несбывшаяся мечта](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/678499) by Alya_Fedorova. 



> Мне могло бы быть стыдно за этот фанфик. Но мне не стыдно.
> 
> Я недолюбливаю Сейю, но я люблю фемслэш. И обычно в фанфиках, где Сейя девушка, она оказывается вполне симпатичным персонажем. Вот почему я начала читать тот фанфик.  
> Без предупреждения в шапке фемслэш превратился в гет. В начале старлайты были девушками, в конце они стали мужчинами и мужьями. Сейя даже два раза! Там написано, что в альтернативном прошлом Сейя стала парнем, чтобы дать Серенити "полноценную семью". И даже Какю, став королевой своей планеты, почему-то должна была иметь мужа, а не жену.  
> Было очень неприятно это читать. Тем более неприятно, что персонажи много говорили о смелости и мечтах.  
> Вот почему я написала этот фанфик. У меня тоже есть мечта! Мечта жить в мире, где у любой девушки, которая этого хочет, может быть жена вместо мужа. Можете искать в этой мечте Пегаса. :-)

Прекрасной воительнице любви и справедливости, принцессе Серебряного Тысячелетия, Мессии и носительнице ещё множества имён снился сон. Видела она перед собою девушку, похожую на неё, как зеркальное отражение, и в то же время иную. Дева с лазурными волосами говорила о параллельных мирах. О том, что их много-много, и все немножко разные. Например, в большинстве миров Сейлор Мун рождалась в Японии, хотя она, Диана Зайцева, немножко промахнулась и попала во Владивосток. Всего-то тысяча километров, мелочь по сравнению с расстоянием от Луны до Земли.  
Миров было много, но все они были привязаны к центральному. Поэтому, когда в центральном мире что-то пошло не так, в остальных мирах оно тоже пошло не так. Но теперь ошибка в центральном мире исправлена, и новая версия реальности распространяется по всем мирам.  
— Я — это ты! А ты — это я, — сообщило видение. — Поэтому ты должна тоже покраситься в голубой и выйти замуж за Сейю.  
— Зачем? — опешила Дина. — Меня Алёша вполне устраивает.  
— Но и Сейя тебе тоже нравился. И ты до сих пор иногда думаешь «а что, если?..» и страдаешь.  
— Что, если бы Сейя оказался бы настоящим японцем? Или хотя бы настоящей японкой, а не инопланетянкой хрен знает с какой планеты? На которой он... она сейчас и обретается, между прочим. Какое замуж?  
— Вернётся! — сурово отрезала дева с голубыми волосами. — Вам судьбой предназначено быть вместе. Перестань цепляться за свою дурацкую жизнь, это ошибка, я же говорю. Очень давняя ошибка. Она началась ещё до твоего рождения. Прошлого рождения. Твоя мать не должна была быть королевой, а её дочь должна была быть совсем другим человеком и выйти замуж за Сейю.  
— Так пусть выходит, при чём тут я? — совсем растерялась Дина.  
— Ты должна выйти замуж за Сейю.  
— Я или другая девушка? Не запутывай меня!  
— Ты. Ты должна была родиться у мамы, которая не была королевой, и прожить совершенно другую жизнь.  
— Но ведь это была бы уже не я...  
— Неважно. Выходи замуж за Сейю.  
— Не знаю, как в твоей другой жизни, а у меня он девушка, — Дина попыталась зайти с другой стороны.  
— О, ничего страшного. У меня он тоже сначала был девушкой. Мы даже один раз занялись лесбийским сексом. Но потом Сейя стал парнем, чтобы стать моим мужем.  
— Но можно же просто разрешить однополые браки, когда станешь королевой, зачем такие сложности?  
— Забудь. Это ещё одна ошибка, я... мы не будущая королева. Во всяком случае, не королева Земли. Кроме того, мне нужен был муж. Каждой девушке нужен муж. Остальные старлайты тоже теперь мужья, даже тот, которого полюбила их принцесса. Пользоваться королевской властью, чтобы вводить такую глупость как однополые браки? Это абсурд.  
— Что?! Я столько лет защищала Землю, рискуя собой, рискуя всем — и я после этого ещё и не буду королевой?!

Тут Динка от возмущения аж проснулась. Но странный сон всё никак не шёл из головы. Параллельные миры, показанные голубой девицей, казались совсем реальными. Может быть, и впрямь нужно покориться судьбе?..  
Ещё и Алёша не пришёл на свидание, а его телефон всё время был занят. Дина вздохнула и решительно направилась в сторону его дома. В его квартире её поджидал очень неприятный сюрприз. Вместо Алёши там нашлась зареванная Стася.  
— Стасенька, ты чего? Что случилось? Почему ты здесь?  
— Меня хотят в детдом забрааать! Мама Юля и папа Влада меня тут спрятали, а сами ушли с Алексеем, мне страаашно! И телефон звонил!  
— Это я звонила. Почему в детдом? Что случилось?  
Постепенно Дине удалось разобраться в ситуации. Пара лесбиянок, воспитывающая ребёнка, не допускалась законом о пропаганде гомосексуализма, разрушала семейные ценности и разгибала духовные скрепы. Их долго не замечали официальные структуры, но теперь везению пришёл конец. Как и другим подобным парам, Владе и Юле предстояло либо расстаться с приёмной дочерью, либо спешно бежать за границу.  
Если только Дина не сделает что-нибудь.  
Дина поднесла к губам браслет.  
— Общий сбор сейлор-воинов в квартире Алексея. Срочно.

Динка помолчала, собираясь с духом, словно перед прыжком. Впрочем, она и собиралась с головой ухнуть в новую жизнь, где всё будет не так, как прежде.  
— Я — воин любви и справедливости. Я не могу допустить, чтобы Владу и Юлю наказывали за их любовь. Чтобы Стасю наказывали за их любовь. Чтобы вообще кого-либо наказывали за любовь к человеку своего пола. Это несправедливо. А то, что в Чечне творится — вообще полное свинство. Поэтому я объявляю начало новой эры — эры любви и справедливости для всех полов и ориентаций под властью новой королевы Серенити! Алёша, ты со мной?  
— Я всегда на твоей стороне, — ответил Алексей.  
И Динка поняла, что у них всё получится. 

Эпилог. Где-то в центральном мире...  
Чибиуса и маленькая девочка с голубыми волосами уютно сидели рядышком и обсуждали судьбу Чибиусы, которая, конечно, была одинаковой во всех-всех мирах.  
— О нет! — вдруг ахнула девочка. — В некоторых мирах ты можешь не выйти замуж за Гелиоса!  
— Какой ужас! А с кем я тогда буду?  
— С Хотару. И она даже не станет парнем ради тебя, как Сейя ради Усаги...  
— А что, тоже неплохой вариант... — задумалась Чибиуса. — В конце концов, мы в фемслэшном фанфике. Должна же тут быть хоть одна лесби-пара. Мы с Хотару-чан всегда чувствовали, что связаны самой судьбой, несмотря на то, что мы обе девочки...  
— Но ведь тогда у тебя не будет мужа! Мужа, мужа не будет у тебя, у лапочки!  
— Могло бы быть так здорово, — стала фантазировать Чибиуса. — Я, значит, такая бегу к Хотару, волосы красиво развеваются, за спиной Мамо-чан умилённо выдыхает: «моя дочь стала невестой»... а потом мы такие лежим и нежно смотрим друг на друга, как в опенинге «Утэны»... Как романтично!  
— Неееет! Ты должна была бороться со злом, а не примкнуть к нему!


End file.
